


笼中鸟

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	笼中鸟

“你醒了？”  
皇帝站在床前，俯视着亚尔文。  
“……我以为陛下给我喝的是毒药呢。”  
“你会做没把握的事？”皇帝俯下身，说，“你很确定我不会杀你。”  
“我也算是帮陛下您解决了不少麻烦，我想您不会这么无情吧。”亚尔文往后缩了一下，笑着说“但是把我扒光连假肢也取下来是不是没有必要？”  
皇帝掐住他的脸，说，“我之前一直不知道你的右臂已经断了，你到底还有多少事瞒着我？”  
“这种无关紧要的事情，怎么能劳烦您……”  
皇帝压上来，膝盖挤到他两腿之间；一只手摸着他背上的伤疤和伤疤周围丛生的蓝色羽毛。  
“这也是无关紧要咯？你，不是人类吧。”  
“……”  
他凑到亚尔文耳边说：“拉帮结派、密谋叛国、欺上瞒下，再加上下贱的兽人血统。我要怎么惩罚你才好呢？父、亲、大、人。”  
“我太老了吧。”亚尔文说，“恐怕满足不了您……唔……”  
皇帝吻住了他。  
“唔……嗯唔……”  
亚尔文挣扎了两下，然后乖顺地伏在皇帝怀里任他亲吻。皇帝掰开他的大腿，手指探进会阴处本不该存在的器官。  
“你……”  
“你真的很适合当婊子，父亲大人。”皇帝草草搅动几下后就拔出手指，将爱液抹在他脸上。然后扶着他的腰，将阴茎径直插进去。  
“哈……啊……”过于狭小的阴道不能给亚尔文带来任何快感，他被疼痛和窒息感逼出了眼泪。  
“等等……慢一点……很痛……”亚尔文几乎把嘴唇咬出血来，年轻皇帝毫无章法的冲撞对他来说只是单纯的折磨。他明白现在说什么都是徒劳，还是取悦自己的养子来得轻松。但年轻的皇帝根本不懂什么叫温柔性爱，他像疯了一样在亚尔文身上啃咬，留下一串牙印和口水。  
这小屁孩一定讨不到满意的老婆。亚尔文想。  
亚尔文对自己的养子没什么深重的感情，他收养那孩子也是因为他有九成把握把那孩子扶上皇帝的位子；他需要个小皇帝帮他做一些事情。他当然会对那孩子好，但他可以对任何人好，只要他有利可图。  
亚尔文就是这种人。  
皇帝在他身上发泄完，坐起身来细细端详他只剩下上半部分的右臂。  
“为了瞒着这个才戴的手套吗，我从来都没有注意到。”  
亚尔文算漏了一茬。他抚养这孩子，教这孩子如何察言观色勾心斗角，又给这孩子恰当的温柔，在替他铺好前进的道路之后背叛他。他以为年轻的皇帝会像他想的一样沿着他指的方向前进，又因为对他怀有一点对父亲的敬意而留他一命。  
他没想到他的养子想操他。

奥布里十二岁那年有了新的父亲。  
他忘了生父的样子，母亲他根本没有见过。他只记得自己的生父总是喝酒，然后带着酒气打骂他。  
在他十二岁那年英俊的绅士等在他家门口，甚至半跪下来与他说话以便视线与他平齐。  
“我叫亚尔文，您可以把我当做您的父亲，先生。”那位绅士说。  
亚尔文的家有温馨的房间和柔软的床铺，亚尔文会给他讲故事，给他买新玩具；会教他念书，教他怎么坑害欺负自己的同班同学，教他怎么应付讨厌的大人。  
但亚尔文不爱他。  
亚尔文只是在利用他。  
要利用我的话直接利用我不就好了吗。为什么要欺骗我，为什么要疼爱我。为什么在我把你当成父亲之后才背叛我。  
为什么不爱我。


End file.
